Surok Magis's Return
Surok Magis's Return is a Dynamic Event in Diverity. Intro: Even though you seemed to have defeated Surok Magis in the Getting Around quest, it looks like he's back for revenge. Hunt him down in the Wilderness and defeat him to obtain valuable loot. IMPORTANT: THIS BOSS, UNLIKE OTHER EVENT BOSSES, ONLY GIVES LOOT TO THE TOP TWO CONTRIBUTORS! IT IS IN THE WILDERNESS AFTER ALL, AND COMPETITION IS EXPECTED. Event Initiation Every'' two hours', 'this event enters a ''15-minute window. It can spawn any time within this spawning window. When the event spawns, Surok Magis will appear in a randomly chosen multi-combat location. The current hints for these locations are as follows: *"Near some valuable ore" *"On a normally spider-infested hill (lv 46 wild)" *"Near some big, red, and incredibly evil creatures" *"Near the Chaos Dwarf camp in level 35 Wilderness" *"Near Rogues' Castle" *"Near the Forgotten Cemetery" *"Near the ruins in the eastern Wilderness (lv 47 wild)" Boss Fight: Surok Magis Main article: Surok Magis This boss has similar mechanics to the Surok Magis fought in the quest Getting Around, though this version is arguably a lot stronger. He has 200 defense and 180 attack, and 5000 health. However, he does not reset if left out of combat, and does magic-based true damage instead health percentage based damage. Recommended Setup As Surok Magis deals magic-based true damage, taking armor with high magic defense is ideal. Without any magic defense, Surok's special attacks will prove to be incredibly lethal and may kill a player in a matter of seconds if they are not careful. These following recommended setups will be if you plan to kill the boss and avoid PKers. If you plan to fight other players as well, modify your setup accordingly. Melee The following are viable low-medium risk options: Helm: Helm of neitiznot > Berserker helm Body: Karil's leathertop > Ancient body > Black d'hide body Legs: Karil's leatherskirt > Ancient chaps > Black d'hide chaps Shield: Protector's ward > Dragonfire shield > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape Gloves: Barrows gloves > Regen bracelet > Combat bracelet Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots Ring: Super Donator ring* > Donator ring > Ring of recoil Range ' ' Helm: Helm of neitiznot > Archer helm Body: Karil's leathertop > Ancient body > Black d'hide body Legs: Karil's leatherskirt > Ancient chaps > Black d'hide chaps Shield: Protector's ward > Dragonfire shield > Dragon sq shield > Unholy book** Cape: Ava's alerter > Ava's accumulator Gloves: Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vambraces Boots: Snakeskin boots > Rune boots Ring: Super Donator ring* > Donator ring > Ring of recoil Bolts: Onyx bolts (e) > Ruby bolts (e) > Diamond bolts (e) *functions as a 2% ring of wealth and recoil, gives decent stats, and casts Wrath upon death *the unholy book may be a better option than most if you don't plan to run into PKers Inventory Potions: Super set (or Extreme ranging/Ranging potion if using ranged), Prayer potions Food: Rocktails > Manta rays > Sharks > Monkfish Drops 100%: *Promethium dagger shard (killer only) Common: *Drop of liquid influence *Lesser flask of liquid influence *Arcane orb (killer only, 20% chance) Uncommon *Flask of liquid influence *400-600 Manta rays *250-350 Rocktails *80-120 Super attack (4) *80-120 Super strength (4) *80-120 Super defense (4) Rare *Corrupt Bandos godsword *Corrupt Armadyl godsword *Corrupt dragon claws *Corrupt Vesta's longsword *Corrupt Vesta's chainbody *Corrupt Vesta's plateskirt *Corrupt Statius's warhammer *Corrupt Statius's full helm *Corrupt Statius's platebody *Corrupt Statius's platelegs *Recipe: Primal Dagger